


Cooking for Crew

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it wasn't the cooking itself that Don had to get used to. It was cooking for the *crew*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking for Crew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts).



It took a while for Don to get used to cooking for the crew.

It wasn't that he found it difficult to cook, not in the least. In some ways cooking was second nature to him, something he could do without even thinking. He could probably cook while fighting better than he could fight while fighting, if it came down to it.

No, it wasn't the cooking itself that Don had to get used to. It was cooking for the  _crew_ .

Ahim ate lightly and carefully, happily eating whatever was served her without too much complaint. If something didn't suit her palate she would tell him discretely after dinner, knowing that Don would do his best to take her preferences into consideration.

Luka didn't like her vegetables, but wanted to eat at the oddest times. An hour past noon, or late in the evening, or three in the morning. Don gave up trying to cook meals specifically for her, and instead took to setting aside special plates made just for her from the other meals. That way she was able to pull snacks from the icebox whenever her hunger struck.

Joe preferred strong foods that gave him the energy to keep up his intense exercise regimen. Don learned quickly that meats worked best, and he could sneak a few vegetables into the meal if he paired the tastes properly enough. He also made sure to keep a few quick snacks around, like apples or bananas, for when the first mate just needed a quick pick-me-up between sets.

Marvelous, of course, ate whatever he could, whenever he could get his hands on it. At first Don tried to cook dinner a little early, to give it time to cool down before putting it out on the table. But the captain always found the food before it made it out of the galley, shoving it straight into his mouth and caring little about the temperature.

Eventually Don gave up entirely and just cooked whatever seemed best whenever everyone was hungry. It just made the most sense.


End file.
